Yours Forever
by His Little Rose
Summary: "My heart is yours, my body is yours, my very soul is yours, should you ask for it." Any pairing you want, I was playing around with a new style, so throw in your (heterosexual) OTP and roll along my flowers.


_Hello my flowers, for you another dream woven into words. The name at the end is simply to keep it in my style, free of confinement. Any heterosexual couple will fit in, though they may be OOC. I do not own anything from the original series, only the words you read here._

 _I will take a moment to apologize to those who might take offense to the fact that it only takes account for the heteros. I am in no way against the Homosexual community, it's just hard to write what you are not. Someday though, I hope to expand my writing abilities and give you all a wonderful story._

 _Much love to you_

 _Little Rose_

My darling,

I am not some frivolous girl, who is writing in hopes that you will turn your head my way. No, I am writing because my written word will mean more in 10 years than what I could ever speak. I could not tell you in person, without stumbling over my words, and wondering if you could understand just what I desperately need to get across to you.

You are a beautiful person. I know you hate it when I call you that, but you are. Your smile shines brighter than the sun, and your laughter is the nectar that the gods drink from. I know, I know by now you are laughing at my overly poetic state. But you scorch the world with your beauty. You've scorched my heart with your love.

I will never stop loving you, I will never stop dreaming of you. What you have given me, it is a world away from what I ever knew. If only I could join the two worlds, what I knew and what I learned, the perfect harmony would be like a chorus of angels.

I'm getting of track though. I have put pen to paper for a reason. For you. I've seen you staring off into the distance, dreaming of a life without the dead weight that is me. I hold you back, and I must apologise, and at the same time I find myself thanking you for all you have sacrificed. You could have had everything your heart desired, and yet here you are with me. Should I be talking to you instead of writing, you would say that I am all you'll ever need. But I see through that. I see the pining for a different adventure. But I love you even more each time you turn to me.

I once heard some gossip on the streets. That you could have had another girl, a prettier girl, a more famous girl. Yet, here you are. With the book worm. The girl whose life has never been as glamorous as yours. And every night, it's me that you hold close. I am forever thankful that it is.

I must honestly admit that without you, I would be completely lost. I seem to have no sense of direction in my life, other than you. But you are more than enough. You are the light at the end of my tunnel, and I am the moth drawn into your brightness and warmth. I will confess for a few years, I thought myself insane for loving you so. I asked myself every night, what makes him more special. Why do I fly so close to the sun, with the hopes of being spared from its heat? The answer was simple. I can not, not love you. It is in my very being to love you.

If the stories of reincarnations are true, then I am so sure that we have met and fallen in love before. Because the moment I saw that look in your eyes, I knew you. I recognized something, some spark of a connection. Or perhaps, I am truly insane as they say.

My candle grows small, and my ink dwindles now, but I must tell you one last thing before I bid you farewell.

My heart is yours, my body is yours, my very soul is yours, should you ask for it. I have been warned many a time not to fall so deep into love, for it will be harder to climb back out. But I am sure of our love, I am sure that it will survive whatever fate throws our way. I know it will. For without you, my world will be reduced to we have had our fights, we always grew past them. Our squabbles lasted but a day, an hour in the scheme of it all. Those petty words we flung at each other have no effect on my love for you, save those that made it stronger.

I will be honest, I could rebuild my life, should you ever leave, but it would be torture. It would take years, but I would survive, if only on a physical level. For with you, would go my heart and my passion.

I must take my leave now, or else i will run out of both light and ink. I shall dream of you darling, you and all the joy you bring.

Yours Forever

Kitten


End file.
